


This Way is Better

by Rainbow_Transform



Series: Pearl's [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Most fusions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Transform/pseuds/Rainbow_Transform
Summary: A collection of oneshots with fusions.





	This Way is Better

Chapter One: Opal

Opal knows that her halves don’t like making her. They would rather be with Garnet making Sugilite or Sardonyx. She understands. Garnet is a fusion herself. She’s Sapphire and she’s Ruby. Garent is two gems, plus a third? Very, very powerful. But just two gems aren’t good.

 

They both want to be strong. They both want to fuse with Garent and that’s okay. For her, that’s okay. (Except when it isn’t.)

 

Sometimes, she misses being her. She’s just floating into nonexistence when Pearl and Amethyst haven’t fused. She misses hands, feet, her bow and arrow. She misses it like Pearl and Garnet miss Bismuth. But being her comes at a price - her halves need to work together and the few times they did that was because someone was in mortal danger.

* * *

 

The first time, it was Garnet and Rose in trouble. Opal was a spur-of-the-moment. She loved it, and she wanted to get used to herself first; but there wasn’t time. She saved both of her teammates, and it was confusing when Rose hugged her suddenly. Pearl was so happy, and Amethyst was confused and then they began reaching for each other, and congratulating. Then, Garnet came around the corner, and slapped Opal’s arm.

 

“Good job...?” She paused. Opal stared at her before delving deep into Pearl’s knowledge of Gems.

 

“Opal,” she told Garnet. “I am Opal.”

 

Garnet nodded and turned and walked away. (Her halves weren’t arguing. It was nice.) Rose smiled and nodded. “Good job, Pearl and Amethyst!” And then she, too, turned away.

  
The rest of the day was just Opal wandering around the Earth they’d called home for years now. She dipped a toe into water, and Amethyst wanted to go in.

 

_Amethyst. Let’s wait. I want to explore a little more._

 

_Then the water?_

 

_Then the water._

 

Opal flicked through memories of her halves. Amethyst’s adoration for Pearl; Pearl doting on Amethyst on occasions; Pearl’s love for Rose. Opal wandered around into the town they’d stayed at before (as themselves) and people stopped and stared at her.

 

_Pearl? Can we go back? I want to swim._

_…_

_Pearl?_

_Sorry, Amethyst. Let’s go._

 

Opal left town, and found the ocean again. She slipping inside the cool water, and it lapped at her feet.

 

_Go deeper._

 

_Careful, Amethyst. We could get injured._

 

_Ah, who’d touch us?_

 

Opal slid a little closer into the water, feeling it flow and pull at her feet, as if urging her to come back.

 

_Isn’t this fun, Pearl?_

 

_…_

 

_Pearl?_

 

_Can we get out?_

 

_What?_

 

_Amethyst, can we get out?_

 

_But this is fun! I don’t want to go!_

 

And Opal felt something tearing, ripping her apart at her seams. She gasps, like a dying thing. This isn’t right. This isn’t right. Something’s wrong. There’s a burning in her chest, and she’s struggling to keep together.

_Pearl! No, please don’t go!_

  
_I’m sorry, Amethyst! I can’t do this!_

And Opal disappears into two flashes of light.

* * *

  
Opal understands when she feels a part of Pearl rip away from her and rebuild itself into a new gem. Sardonyx was her name, and she was flashy. She was Sapphire, who loved singing; then Ruby who loved a good show; and Pearl, who loved putting on a show. (Opal feels a shred of her return when Pearl unfuses; but a part of Pearl’s gem is gone to Sardonyx. Opal isn’t always alone now when she isn’t being made.

 

Sardonyx keeps Opal company, until she leaves and Opal’s alone again.

 

Opal feels when Amethyst fuses into Sugilite and she wants to cry. Yes, her halves are making new people, but how long until Opal’s forgotten? Rainbow Quartz did not like speaking to Opal.

 

“When you’re older, you’ll understand.” She’d said. Sugilite joins Opal in the mindspace of her halves and she’s like a big sister. Sure, she’s rude and crazy and likes to smash, but she’s Opal’s little sister (no matter how many times she denies it) and Opal loved her with every fiber of her being.

  
Rainbow Quartz fades into the mindspace. Opal knows why. Rose Quartz is no longer here, Rose Quartz cannot fuse into Rainbow Quartz. Perhaps someday. But, Opal watches, helpless as her big sister disappears into the void. Sardonyx and Sugilite try to comfort her, but Opal just wants her sister back.

 

Alexandrite fades just slightly. Because Rose isn’t there to quite balance her out, she’s a little cranky and sick. (She doesn’t come out too often anymore.)

 

Opal stays in her room for twelve years, before she feels a tug from her halves.

 

Are they trying to fuse? It won’t work. Opal feels Amethyst’s hesitation; and and Pearl’s disgust. She doesn’t pay attention when the light opens near her. Sugilite and Sardonyx urge her to go and the portal snaps shut before they could say the “g” sound.

 

“They aren’t going to fuse,” Opal concludes. Her sisters nod before gently touching Opal.

 

“Someday, they’re going to bring you back.” Sardonyx says. “And you’ll be amazing.”

 

“Yeah,” Opal murmurs before she feels another tug, more insistent this time. She feels the willingness to work, and the panic from both her parts.

 

_Help us, Opal. Please_

 

_Steven needs our help._

 

_We need to fuse._

 

_Will you come to us?_

 

Opal goes.

* * *

 

She comes in with a breath.

 

_Steven!_

 

_Steven!_

 

For once, both her and her halves agree. Steven must be found and protected. The urge to find him is almost overwhelming and she jumps up, snatching the bird-like thing. She punched her four arms through, grabs Steven (and his goat) and jumps out.

 

Steven’s in awe, staring at her. “Opal!” He gasps, but she doesn’t look at him. She backflips through the temple and slides down the walkway. The birds follow her with a passion; they don’t like losing their food. Opal snarls inside her mind, but she’s quiet as she tries to figure out the correct trajectory, and the right way to aim the bow and arrow to kill the bird. Steven’s staring at her with awe (and a little confusion) and Opal has to admit, she’s happy again.

 

_Hey, hey Pearl?_

 

_Amethyst? What?_

 

_All he wants to do,_

 

_Is see us turn into_

 

_A giant woman!_

 

Opal hears them break into slight laughter. Opal takes over then, as herself. Amethyst and Pearl are talking to one another (her halves are happy; with each other). She’s okay with it for right now. (She forgets the Heaven Beetle, all too happy to keep Steve safe and show off a tiny bit.)

 

When the birds are dead, she turns to Steven. She holds out her hand, and she is surprised to see how small his hands are compared to hers.

 

_He’s a human._

 

_And half-gem._

 

He’s nervous and he twirls his fingers around. “Do you know who I am?” He asks her and she’s surprised. Doesn’t he know about two people fusing?

 

_No._

 

So she laughs and sings “All you want to do is see me turn into,” and Steven gasps. “A giant woman!” He cries before she picks him up. (She’s content to stay in her form. Pearl and Amethyst are silent watchers. They aren’t arguing.) So, Opal and Steven go to find the Warp Pad, singing ‘Giant Woman’ the entire way.

 

Opal activates the Warp Pad and they fly through time and space to go home. Huh. ‘Home’. For a long time, home was just Opal’s bedroom, not listening or looking through her halves’ eyes, until they called upon her. She’s closing her eyes, thinking about staying with Steven for a while longer before she feels them stop. Her hands are on her hips.

 

“We’re back!” Steven cries and Garnet comes by the Pad.

 

“The Heaven Beetle?” She asks and Opal snaps her eyes open, already knowing what is going to happen.

 

“I don’t have it,” she gasps and she feels Pearl and Amethyst screaming at each other, and she’s falling apart.

 

She’s back in empty space, with Sardonyx and Sugilite. Sardonyx grasped Opal and hugged her tight. “Are you okay? Injured? Did something happen?” Sugilite demanded.

 

“I met Steven.” Opal said slowly.

 

“I want to meet him!” Sugilite said.

 

“Yes. I would love to meet him!” Sardonyx cried with a laugh.

 

Opal looked away. “I think… that we’ll all meet him.”


End file.
